Loves Blosssom
by Tk Uzamaki
Summary: Gohan and Videl Come read to see what happens!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters else I make them up.

**Summary: **Gohan and Videl Come read to see what happens!

**E/I: **I do have a scatter brain so please keep on reminding me to update at least once a week if you like this story thru PM's Thanks!

**The First Time meeting**

Hey mom Where is the Grocery List you left me, Gohan asked.

Over on the Microwave Gohan, Chi-Chi Replied.

Alright Mom I'm Heading over to get the supplies, Gohan said.

Love you Gohan see you when you get back please be safe and don't get seen, Chi-chi said to her son.

Love you too mom see you when I get back, don't worry I'll be safe.

Flying...

30 mintunes later...

"There is the town, I better make this quick mom needs these ingredients for dinner tonight_." _Gohan thought to himself as he landed where no one could see him.

He walked into the town and noticed the entire town looked to be very poor. '_This is so strange, I feel like I have been here before but I no I haven't.'_

Gohan began to walk to the market place checking out the stands as he passed look for the one his mother told him he had to buy everything is the stupid stand aqain, If I take to much time I wont be able to go see Bulma later like I promised". As he was passing he began to notice that people were keeping a watchful glance on him.

"Why are they all staring at me like I am some sort of criminal_?"_ He soon found the stand his mother told him to go to and as he approached the stand he noticed the people in the town where watching him more and more day by day.

"Hey you ungrateful bastard you had better not be thinking about stealing my product."Screamed the man running to the stand.

Gohan just looked at him with confusion, "Huh, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to steal anything I just came to pick up some supplies for my mom."

"Oh, so you have parents, then I apologize for my rudeness I thought you were one of those orphan kids trying to swipe something while I was away from my stand. they are always stealing food the food stand in towns and they have got me yet that I have noticed.

So what do you need?" the man said politely.

Gohan shoved the a list of supplies that was given to him by his mom and said, "I just need what is on this fucking list."

Well He was getting his supplies he began to hear the sound of a girl screaming being he natural is his battle instincts kicked in he quickly paid the man and told him I will be back for the supplies please have them ready. He flow up in the air, shocking everyone and began to lock for the sound. He found their source of the screaming quickly and began to drop to the ground.

"Get back here you little brat, I'll teach you to steal from me!" the man shouted.

When Gohan land in the path of the ally way the girl tripped and dropped the food she was running with.

The men chasing her caught up and looked down at the girl, "Heh, looks like you aren't going to get away this time. The leader of the men said with a wicked grin on his face.

" He bent down and grabbed her by her hair and picked her up in the air. The girl was screaming so loud that it hurt Gohan's sensitive ears.

Gohan decided that he had seen and heard enough of want was going on in front of him , "Hey let her go!" Gohan stated calm and coolly as he began to walk toward the group of men.

"Oh so you came to save your friend instead of running off with stolen food how noble of you." Said the leader of the group as the men snickered behind him.

Gohan just stared at the men , "I have no idea what you people are talking about, I have never met this girl before in my life, but what I do know is that you are being cruel and I'm only going to say this one more time.

I suggest you let her go, otherwise I will be forced to make you ." Gohan said collectively.

All of the adults around them started cracking up, "Ooo, now I'm quaking in my boots, there is nothing you can say or do to stop me from handing this girl over to the police."

The girl looked over to Gohan and with pleading eyes and swhispered to him, "Please help me." The girl's stomach growled but no one heard it except for Gohan thanks to his sensitive ears.

'So that's why she stole the food, she's starving and must be one of those kids that doesn't have anyone to take care of them_.'_Then the man began to drag the girl by her hair back down the alleyway. Gohan couldn't just stand by watch this anymore he had to take act. he used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of the leader of the group in the blink of a eye.

"Get out of are way you brat!" he shouted as the group behind him began to pull weapons out from their pockets waiting for the fight. However Gohan caught the idea and weighed his choices well the first attack swing a metal bat at his head after dodging each attack he had enough he caught the bat mid swing shocking every last one of the men and threw the man swing the bat clear across the ally knocking out two other men on the way. Gohan then punched the leader who was charging him in the gut, not all that hard thoug

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of their characters else I make them up.

**Summary: **Gohan and Videl Come read to see what happens!

**E/I: **I do have a scatter brain so please keep on reminding me to update at least once a week if you like this story thru PM's Thanks!

**The First Time meeting**

h only enough to have him drop to his knees in pain and release the girl. Gohan picked up the bat and snapped in half over his knee.

Gohan then walked over to the girl and reached out his hand to help her to her feet. The girl had dark raven hair that was held in a single pony tail and she had gorgeous azure eyes. The girl looked up and locked eyes with Gohan, she then grabbed his hand and stood up while rubbing the top of her head. She grab hold of Gohan hand and he help her up.

" that really hurt, Videl said, as she wipes the blood from the top of her head and the tears from her eyes Thank you by the way." the girl said.

"No problem, by the way what's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Most people call me Videl", Videl said with a smile.

What is ur name? Asked Videl

"I'm Gohan, nice to meet you Videl." he said reaching out his hand for her to shake.

Videl backed away miss understanding what he was doing and then after a few second came to realization and took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you to." The two of them walked back to the stand to grab what Gohan need and he even picked up more along the way before the heard the sound of police sirens and began to run.

"Come on we have to get out of here before the police get here!" Videl Whisper while guiding Gohan in the corrected direction.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked while finally speeding up his pace and breaking Videl's grasp. They then began to run alongside each other.

"Where all of us orphans live." Videl said.

"But I'm not an orphan." Gohan stated.

"You're not," Videl said.

Thats okay you can at least stop and meet everyone before you go. They continued to run down the road when they noticed there was a police car about to cut in front of them.

"Oh great the police." Gohan said and picked up Videl bridal style.

"What the hell do you think your doing, put me down right now." Videl said.

"Sorry but we'll get away faster if I carry you." Gohan said and beginning to fly in there air at a faster speed.

Videl wasn't expecting Gohan to be able to fly and held Gohan tight to his body in complete shock while closing her eyes after a few seconds.

When they where far enough away Gohan few back down and began running at a faster speed the humanly possible.

The Videl held to him "Ok you can let go now."

In a Instant:

Videl opened her eyes to see that they have stopped and she is standing on her own two feet hugging Gohan, "Oh sorry about that, but how can you fly or run that fast?" Videl asked.

Gohan thought he should cover some of his tracks so he avoided the question by answering it half way , "well you see when I was younger I was out in the woods where I lived and I fell off a cliff and since I lived in a isolated area surrounded by forest it was hard to be found I guess. Since I was four when I got lost in the woods I had to well... had to survive for six months out in the wild. And when it comes down to survival you need to be fast to survive and you need to be able to protect yourself otherwise you become dinner."

Videl just couldn't believe what she had just heard, at the age of four Gohan was already that fast and could fly and fight 'woe'. The two of them started walking to where Videl was taking Gohan before the cops and found them. Curious still she asked a simply question "How did you get home?"

"A friend of mine eventually found me in the wild." Gohan decided to answer halfway again.

Gohan and Videl continued their conversation as they walked. They eventually came upon an old run down white building that looked like no one had been living in for years. Gohan immediately recognized this place, "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, what you got a problem with where I live?" Videl teased.

"Not at all, it's just that I have been here before that's all." Gohan said raising his hands defensively.

"What, you have been here before. When were you ever here?" Videl asked surprised at the news.

"During my time on my own that I told you about I decide to build a raft at one point and I crashed on that beach down there. Two kids that where living here at the time found me and brought me here to get my strength back. A couple day after begin her the police showed up and grabbed all of the kids so they could haul them off to a orphanage. However me and one of the kids managed to escape." Gohan explained.

Videl was amazed at the information was just given, as they got closer a whole group of kids came running out of the building toward them, all of them where younger than Gohan and Videl.

"Hiya Videl, welcome back, Did you manage to bring any food?" said a little boy around the age of five.

"Sorry squirt, but no. I was running and I tripped which made me drop all of the food I was caring and the men chasing me almost where able to haul me in to the police station, however Gohan here came and saved me."

The kids just let out a long 'uh huh' they grinned mischievously and began to dog piled on top of Gohan thanking him for saving their big sister. Videl couldn't help but laughed at Gohan's for being toppled on by a army of kids.

"Hey come on guys, get off." Gohan said trying to squirm out of the pile. He didn't want to hurt any of the kids so he looked over and Videl with a pleading look, "Videl would you stop laughing and give me a hand here, please?" Gohan begged.

Videl stop laughing smiled and said, "Alright guys that's enough, get off of Gohan now come on come on GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW." she said while stomping her foot to the ground.

All of the kids let out a groan and climbed off of Gohan allowing him to stand up without fear of be tackled again.

"So is Gohan going to be staying with us?" asked one of the little girl standing near Videl pulling on her shorts. Gohan looked around and saw the look of hope on the kids faces. He hated having to say this to them.

"Sorry everyone, I wish I could but I'm not an orphan, I have a family to go back to. I was just luck that I was near by in the area to pick up some supplies for my mother." Gohan waited a few seconds, "Dang it, I knew I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Videl asked.

I forgot to give you these he handed seven bags of good to her from inside his duffel bag.

"I was able to grab these bags of supplies for you before I we had the run in with the police. No doubt I'll get the frying pan for spending this money but a least it be worth it." Gohan said cringing at the thought of the frying pan upside his head.

Videl was now even more confused, "What do you mean by the frying pan? Do you mean that your mom is going to hit you with a frying pan?"

Gohan nodded his head and said "Yeah, my mom is very strict but if I get a chance to explain I might have a chance to save myself," he said.

"Wow, sucks to be you." Videl said nonchalantly.

"Gee thanks for your vote of confidence Videl." Gohan said with a sarcastic tone.

Videl just shrugged her shoulders, " Oh well, What do you want me to do about it?"

Gohan sighed and said, "I guess there really isn't anything you can do about it, but man am I in for it if I don't get a chance to explain. I had better get going before my mom gets any angrier with me."

"So here these are for you and your family here," he said. She was stunned by how much he had gotten them she thought it was for him self and his parents.

Gohan was flying away when he notice the same vehicle as the last time he was their coming to take the kids away and flew back.

He quickly informed everyone their!

"Oh no, it's the cops! Videl mind snapped into action. "They have come to try and take us away!" She said. Everyone get into your position, looks like we are going to have to fight them off again!" Videl shouted.

All of the kids followed her orders and immediately ran inside the house. Many grabbed their slingshots and picked up some of rocks to use as ammo.

"Gohan, you had better get out of here otherwise they will think that you are one of us and have you put up for adoption." Videl said tugging on his arm but with no luck of pulling him anywhere.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get rid of these cops for you. Tell everyone else to stand down." Gohan said.

"What are you nuts, there is no way you can take those guys on all by yourself. Videl said.

They have gotten so desperate that they have called in professional fighters from time to time." Videl said trying to convince him to get inside.

"Videl I know I don't look like it, but I can handle myself in a fight. I'm absolute positive that I can stop these so called fighter's from enter let alone getting closer to your home. Now get inside and let me handle this, and be sure to tell everyone not to get involved in this fight they'd only be a distraction." Gohan said. He then pulled out a scouter to check the energy levels of everyone in the van. The people in that van where nowhere near a threat to him so he knew that this fight would be over in a insisted.

He just let out a smirk as the van came to a halt right in front of him, he watched as each person exited the van, "Don't worry Videl I can tell just by looking that these guys are nothing to worry about you just run inside now and let me handle this."

Videl shockingly decide after want she had seen today that this shouldn't have been a suprise and decide to let Gohan handle this. There was something different about him. He seemed like the kind of guy that would try and avoid fighting but now he is telling everyone that he will fight them and kick the crap out of them.

"Alright Gohan, but if things begin to go the wrong way than I'm ordering everyone here to shoot, got it?" Videl shouted at him.

"Yeah I got it, but trust me this won't take more than five minutes." Gohan said while still looking at the people who had come to take these kids.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here guys. Looks like we have a brave one, so kid did you come to surrender yourself or are you here to fight?" said a tall dark haired man in a cocky attitude.

"Hmph, I think you should be the ones to surrender actually I think you should just leave and never return before you get on my bad side. All of you guys together are no match for me let alone Videl. So make it easy on yourself and just turn-a-round and leave before I have to hurt you." Gohan said glaring at each and everyone of them.

The cops just started laughing arrogantly, "You really think we're going to leave just because you threatened us?"

"It wasn't a threat, it was a warning. Now leave these children alone and let them live in peace or i'll make you."

The people from the van refused to back down, one of them even began to charge at Gohan, fist cocked back and ready to knock Gohan on his ass. However, Gohan enjoying the idea of a fight used his superior speed to get in close and flicked the guy in the gut making him tumble backward on his ass.

The man collapsed to the ground trying to catch his breath. When the man had finally managed to stand up he turned to see that Gohan had already made short work of his comrades.

"So, ready to surrender?" Gohan asked walking up to the man.

The man quickly ran to the van they where driving while his three other comrades and took off without looking back at the kid that just kicked their asses.

The Kids inside began to cheer loudly and run toward him before they could reach him he began to fly into the air. He goes hey don't worry everyone you'll be ably to see me again as i can don't worry ill be back as soon as i can...

He flew off in the direction of his house thinking, 'that's if my mother doesn't kill me'

This story has been in my head for a while and i could think of a different one two write i wrote this one i hope everyone like it i tried my best but i will be changing back and fourth between the few i will be writing i hope you like and remember review these truthfully and honestly any responds is helpful


End file.
